Bathroom Antics
by kelseymetro
Summary: Today would be the day. He had a plan and he would not fail. He would get Potter once and for all.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. It belongs solely to J.K Rowling.**

**Still continuing Survival of the Fittest but this one was bursting to come out.**

**Review :D**

_**HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM**_

Potions. Draco's favourite and best subject. Now most people would say that Draco was only good at potions because his godfather happened to teach it. Of course, these people were jealous sods and Draco didn't hesitate to hex them when he heard them making such disparaging remarks about his potions expertise. He happened to have a natural talent for it. Something about the measuring and chopping was faintly therapeutic to him. He had always loved it, ever since he was a small child. He would run into his godfather's laboratory and demand to help. Most of these incidents usually ended in a stern glare, but the few that didn't, Draco was allowed to help preparing ingredients and stirring the cauldron.

Potions was however, mainly Draco's favourite subject this year because of one certain ebony haired, green eyed boy that sat across the room to Draco. He had been obsessed with Harry for a while now. Draco knew he was gay but he also knew that he would have to be insane not to want Potter. All that thick hair made shivers go up and down Draco's spine. Well, that could be because of the draughts in the dungeons, but then again maybe it wasn't.

Today would be the day. He had a plan and he would not fail. Waiting for Snape to start the lesson and put the instructions on the board, he tapped his fingers nervously on the desk. After a few irritated glares from Blaise Zabini, his long-time friend, he abruptly stopped. It was time anyway.

He stood up and sauntered with the rest of the class to make his way to the ingredients cupboard, which incidentally happened to be right next to Potter's cauldron. He slowed down and reached inside his pocket. Withdrawing his recent purchase he secretly dropped it in what looked like the beginnings of Potter's potion. It didn't look that bad to be honest, but then Snape was over the other side of the room and not breathing down his neck.

Draco grinned to himself, reminiscing on old memories of early potion lessons. He was so caught up in his thoughts he walked straight into Potter who was emerging from the ingredients cupboard himself. Steadying himself he looked at Potter who was glaring at him.

"Watch where you're going Malfoy!" He spat. _Obviously feeling unfriendly today. Probably thought I did it on purpose._ Draco pasted a smirk on his face anyway.

"What are you on about Potter, you walked into me," Draco said, still smirking but now his face changed into a leering expression, "you obviously couldn't wait to get your hands on me." He winked and walked past Harry whose face was bright red.

Draco walked into the cupboard and retrieved his ingredients needed for this potion. He quickly brewed up his invisibility potion and waited for the explosion. He quickly stood and acted like he had forgotten something in the cupboard. Moving towards Potter and his cauldron, he slowed his walk. According to his calculations it should happen any moment-

KABOOM!

_Weasley's Wizarding Timed Fireworks. Works every time._ Draco looked down at himself. He appeared to be covered in Invisibility Potion. _Perfect._ Potter himself was looking equally, well not there as the potions was beginning to work. Snape of course, instantly swooped down towards Harry with a nasty look on his face.

"20 points from Gryffindor, Mr Potter" Snape said, "Obviously your potions skills have not improved over the last 7 years. You and Mr Malfoy had better get cleaned up. You can attend detention with me tonight and we'll go over the instructions, each line at least 5 times" He smiled menacingly and swept back towards the front of the classroom.

_**HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM**_

Draco couldn't help grinning widely as he and Potter walked along the fifth floor corridor. They were approaching the Prefect's bathroom when Potter veered off to the left and continued on to the Gryffindor dormitories. Draco panicked; this wasn't going as he had planned. _Better think fast, Draco_.

"Where you going Potter?" he said, "afraid to even take a shower in the same room as me? Scared you won't be able to keep your hands off?" He knew he was taking a chance here, but if he knew Potter as well as he thought he did, he wouldn't be able to ignore the obvious challenge.

"Are you delusional Malfoy?" Harry demanded, "maybe the thought of your naked body just sickens me?!" Draco felt a stab of pain at this. Looking closer however, Potter's eyes were darting between Draco's and he was breathing too fast. _Hmm... He's obviously lying. I wonder what he really thinks._

"Whatever Potter," he said, acting nonchalant as he walked into the bathroom, "if you can't handle it" _3...2...1 _

Harry huffed and followed Draco. _Score!_

Draco turned on all the taps on the bath and waited for it to be filled. When it was he looked over his shoulder lasciviously at Harry who was standing in the corner of the room looking uncomfortable. Draco quickly pulled of his clothes and stepped into the pool with his back to Potter.

"Well, Potter?" Draco drawled, "Waiting for an invitation?" Harry flushed again before speaking.

"I...erm... thought we'd be _showering_ separately, not in the bath together" He finally said.

"Oh relax Potter" Draco rolled his eyes, "I'll keep my hands to myself" _For the most part_, he added silently. Harry seemed to come to a decision and pulled off his clothes. Draco stared at him appraisingly. _Damn Quidditch does the body good_. Harry slipped in but kept to the opposite end of the tub. _We'll have to remedy that._

"So Potter... how big are you?" Draco asked, a mischievous glint in his eyes. Harry inhaled some water and began coughing up a lung. Draco swam forward and attached his mouth to Harry's. Harry stiffened and placed his hands on Draco's chest. Draco pressed forward however and delved his tongue into Harry's mouth. Potter seemed to melt under Draco's hands and started to hesitantly 

return the kiss. Almost as soon as it started, it finished as Harry remembered himself and pushed Draco away.

"What the hell was that?" Harry shrieked almost hysterically.

Draco shrugged, "I thought you were drowning and needed the kiss of life" He grinned at Harry's adorable confused expression.

"No seriously, why did you do that?" He asked, frowning slightly.

Draco sighed, "I just did" he said, as if it cleared up everything. He leaned down and kissed Harry again. Their naked chests pressed together as they explored each other's mouths. Draco sucked lightly on Harry's tongue and lightly ran his hands down his sides. Leaning closer Draco felt Harry's erection press against his own. They both gasped as shocks went through them. Draco reached down and grasped Harry's cock. He slowly stroke Harry as he listened to his breathing getting louder and louder. A soft moan reached Draco's ears and he sped up his hand.

Draco broke the kiss and started trailing his lips down Harry's neck. Sucking on the skin below his ear his slowly bruised the delicate skin. Deeming the mark worthy of a Malfoy he moved on to Harry's collarbone. Harry gasped and came into Draco's hand. Draco seeing Harry's face full of pleasure, came as well and bit into Harry's collarbone to stop himself from shouting out his name.

Draco swished his hand in the water to wash it and gently pecked Harry on the lips. He got out of the tub and dressed quickly. Harry was still in the bath, staring at Draco in bewilderment.

"See you around Potter," Draco said, smiling his first real smile in 8 years and walked out of the Prefect's Bathroom.

_**HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM**_

**Short and sweet. Lol. Tell me if you agree by pressing the little purple button down there.**


End file.
